


life without hajime

by preciousghouls



Series: case study of iwaoi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: even if he's getting married, life goes on.





	life without hajime

**Author's Note:**

> and here comes the angsty sequel, guys.

**1.**

We were doing shopping together, just me and him.

 

He was looking at new furniture, and I saw a couch that looked nice comfortable enough for three. So I said to him,

 

“Hey, Hajime. Should I get you this as your wedding gift?”

 

He’d rolled his eyes.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Then turned to look at things for the kitchen.

 

 

Could he get anymore obvious? But looking at his back, I couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto my cheeks.

 

I wonder if he knows I truly wanted to get something to celebrate his happiness?

**2.**

I can’t find the words. Hajime sleeps behind me now, the only night before he moves his things away.

 

Forever.

 

His luggage is already sitting in the living room, half packed. I don’t know how he can differentiate which items belong to him, or which me.

 

Fuck, I feel like crying.

 

 

 

**3.**

No matter what others may say or think, it doesn’t change that fact that Hajime is a part of me. I’ve known him for twelve years, loved him for ten. He had become so natural, that sometimes I forget he’s there, can’t feel him. But once he’s gone, it hurts.

 

And for him to leave and come back, only to say he’s getting married. That he needs to come back and collect his stuff.

 

Likely without knowing he’s doing it, Hajime ripped pieces of me away. They were burnt till they were ashes, and scattered along with the wind.

 

It really hurts.

 

 

**4.**

“Will you ever come to like someone else?”

 

He asked me that.

 

It stung, and I wasn’t ready to give him an answer yet. Instead, I joked,

 

“Well, I suppose I would! Who knows, it might be another love at first sight. All sparks and fire and passion.”

 

He’d laughed. “I know what you like, Tooru.”

 

_Tooru._

He didn’t even realise what he’d said. “I think you need to find someone who’d be able to control you better.”

 

 

**5.**

I don’t want anybody but him. 

 

I’d thought about it, countless times. Since the day he’d gone, till the day he returned. Me, liking someone else. Being in a relationship with someone else.

 

What kind person would he be?

 

But it always came back to Hajime.

 

Nobody but him.

 

Sometimes that realisation makes me feel like the end has come.

**Author's Note:**

> no way a happy ending awaits.  
> kudos and comments always appreciated :'DDD  
> (even more so when readers are angsty)


End file.
